Not but a memory
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: there was a war. Tk was prosumed dead and Hikari was heartbroken. she tries to pick up the pieces only to find she cant move on. So she does something she never would and reminsed a love she never knew
1. On my own

Hikari blinked back her tears rapidly. It finally hit her, this would be last time she ever sang and the last thing she would do.  
  
" And now, Hikari Kamiya singing On my Own from Les Miserables" the announcer guy said. Inhaling deeply she gathered her thoughts and pushed back tears and slowly exhales. Hikari stepped out into the light as the piano played the introductory chords. (AN: I love the intro! If any of you play music and want to know how this song actually goes than review or email me and tell me and I'll email the song)  
  
"On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me" Hikari sung out with passion  
  
"All alone  
  
I walk with him till morning"  
  
She flashed back when she was walking in the garden dreaming up what would happen when Takeru knew how she felt.  
  
'Without him  
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has  
  
Found me'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hey Hikari! Finally I found you. What in the world are you doing out here?" Takeru's calm voice called to her.  
  
IN the rain  
  
The pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights  
  
Are misty in the river  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hikari had been walking down the side of the river watching the rain pit patter into the river as the reflections of lights danced back at her.  
  
In the darkness  
  
The trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Oh Takeru! It's so lovely out here!" Hikari said gasping at the beauty of the forest. It was near midnight and Takeru had let her to a forest near the river when suddenly…  
  
(Louder more dramatic)  
  
'And I know  
  
It's only in my mind,  
  
That I'm talking to myself  
  
And not to him'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Hikari do you hear that? It's the war bell." Takeru said interrupting her before she could confess her feelings so she simply confessed them to her self in her mind. I love you Takeru Ishida, I always have and always will. But he heard none of that as he ran off towards the tower in the city.  
  
' And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I say there's a way for us'  
  
FLASHBACK (during war)  
  
" Takeru I care about you…more than…friends would" Hikari told her reflection. Shaking her head she started again  
  
" Takeru there is something I must…no he'll think it has to do with something like foreign affairs…" Hikari sighed  
  
'I love him…  
  
But when the night is over  
  
He is gone  
  
The river's just a river'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" What exactly do you mean…when you say…you cant find Takeru? As is lost? Or…or…gone?" Hikari asked Taichi her eyes wide with horror tears pouring down. Taichi bowed his head. Which only caused Hikari's lips to quiver even more.  
  
" We can't find him, and…everybody…assumed…he…he…was…de-…gone"  
  
'Without him  
  
The world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hikari looked around her. It had been days, weeks, months, since she had stepped out of her house. After…what happened to Takeru anyways.  
  
'I love him  
  
But everyday I'm learning  
  
All my life  
  
I've only been pretending'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hikari sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Dear Takeru,  
  
I hope whereever you are you are happy. Every body's fine here. Tai and Sora got married and so did Ken and Miyako. They have 2 kids. It's funny how things work out. Matt died in the war and Mimi married Izzy. Davis asked me to marry him but I turned him down countless times. I'll wait for you Takeru. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. I wont forget you and I wont stop loving you. Love always.  
  
Hikari"  
  
When she was finished she folded it neatly and stashed it in her keepsake box along with the other million letters she had addressed to Takeru but never gave him because he never came back.  
  
'Without me  
  
His world will go on turning,'  
  
IN ANOTHER PART OF FRANCE  
  
" Darling, are you feeling better" Katharine asked her husband. He nodded.  
  
" Well the children wish to see you. Should I let them come in?" she asked him. He laughed as brushed his blond hair out of him face.  
  
" OF course Katherine, I love the little munchkins" he said as 3 bouncy kids came running in. there was a little girl with long curly blond hair like her mother and blue eyes. The other 2 were twin boys with looks identical to their father's. And they're Takeru said having fun with his family. Not knowing somewhere else a woman who had loved him all her life was pinning after him. Knowing he would never return but wishing it would happen.  
  
' The world is full of happiness that I have never known'  
  
Hikari drew out the known loudly.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Tai's sons jumped all over him as Sora sat in a rocking chair with a tiny 2 yr old wrapped in her arms.  
  
Miyako sat on the back porch swing leaning against her stability, her husband Ken as they watched the kids run around Ken wrapped his arms protectively around Miyako, held her close and squeezed her arm, as she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
' I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him,  
  
But only on my own.'  
  
FLASHBACK (2 days ago)  
  
One by one Hikari threw the letters into the roaring fire and watched them burn to a crisp through blurred vision.  
  
Everybody gave a round of applause. This girl could sing with heart and soul. Hikari gave the crowd a weak smile before getting off the stage and walking out the door.  
  
Two days later the police found the body of a woman lying in the river near the forest. Her hair was a silky light brown, her body relayed as if she died peacefully. A police officer gasped. He recognized that face. It was of the lovely Hikari Kamiya, sister to Taichi Kamiya. And now, she was dead, killed her self by suicide.  
  
AN: I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to read but I felt like writing it. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. So don't even waste your time. I wrote this because in my chorus class we are doing this piece for our concert. I really wanted the solo but oh well. The girl who got it can really sing! I just hope I get the Flash dance solo, for a few certain reason of my own (Wink) Anyway I might write a sequel or Presque to it if any of you are interested. 


	2. Author Note, plz read if you reviewed!

Okay since I don't know when I'm gonna write a sequel(it might be a little while) I'm gonna answer the questions of my 2 reviewers. First, Tk didn't come back because of amnesia, Kathrine was a nurse at the place where he was brought in and she took him in and they fell in love, yaddie yaddie yaddie. I'm really sorry about the whole flashback thing cuz when I wrote it, it was so not like that. But the change from word to fanfiction messed it up so I'm truly sorry that happened. Also I know it is hard to follow, see I'm writing a story that really explains it in detail. But it was taking me forever to write while millions of ideas for flashbacks for the song where coming to me so I just wrote the song part. There is an actual story part which I hope will be easier to follow. Thank you SatAM, and archforge for reviewing. You really made my day. Thanks. And I hope you'll read the actual story when it gets onto Fanfiction. Bye  
  
Nadesico 


End file.
